Castlevania x Van Helsing: Dracula's Demise
by XMarkZX
Summary: Unanse a los dos legendarios cazadores de monstruos, Van Helsing y Simón Belmont en su travesía por Castlevania para matar a Drácula y sus secuaces, serán capaces de lograrlo?
1. Chapter 1

**XmarkZX Productions presenta**

 **Dracula's Demise**

 _ **Tenebrosos sustos cordiales a ustedes los que lean esto, el mes de octubre es de los que más les gusta a la gente por los clásicos de la cultura del horror como el hombre lobo, Frankenstein, La Muerte, Satán, Jason Vorhees, Freddy Krueger, Chucky, y todo y no menos importante Drácula.**_

 _ **Pero nosotros los video jugadores no nos quedamos atrás en ese aspecto, una que otra vez tenemos la oportunidad de jugar títulos de terror como Resident Evil, Ghosth 'n Goblins, Dead Space, Left 4 Dead y un clásico entre todos CastleVania.**_

 _ **Ahora porque hago esto se preguntan, en donde estudió planeamos cerrar octubre con una obra relativa al terror, al ser la sugerencia que hice empezamos a planear todo para el día de la obra. Yo quiero que sea perfecta y de buena calidad (Si mis compañeros no la arruinan con sus idioteces), esto lo hago para disfrutar Halloween con algo. Digamos que llegamos al acuerdo de hacer un crossover de Val Helsing y con la reconocida franquicia de los Belmont, CastleVania.**_

 _ **Espero que disfruten de esta historia de 4 capítulos no tan largos, pero tampoco tan cortos, de como el Val Helsing trabajo junto al legendario miembro del Clan Belmont, Simón Belmont.**_

 _ **-Have at you-**_

 _Castlevania y Van Helsing (2004) le pertenecen a Konami y Stephen Sommers respectivamente._

 **~Año 1888~**

 _Han pasado cuatro meses desde que el reconocido cazador de vampiros Val Helsing matará a Drácula y a sus lacayos que aterrorizaban Transilvania._

 _Justo ahora se hallaba cazando a una bestia que asechaba en los bosques a los viajeros, La iglesia le ordenó que se deshiciera de está en la cueva donde vivía._

 _Pero lo que no sabe vuestro cazador que esa cueva lo llevaría a un mundo diferente que ni la mente más cuerda pueda comprender._

Saco la cuchilla que le había enterrado en el ojo para matarla segundos atrás, no parecía ser los monstruos a los que está acostumbrado ver.

De hecho es la primera vez que ve este tipo de monstruo, parecía ser uno de la mitología de griega o algo así. Parece ser un cerberos.

-Que estará haciendo este tipo de monstruo aquí en Transilvania- Se pregunto viendo a la bestia con detenimiento.

Mejor era reportarlo al Clero para sacar respuesta alguna, solo que ya una nueva pregunta fue hecha una vez salió de la cueva.

-Podía jurar que aún no atardece a estas horas de la tarde-

Había llegado al bosque como a las diez de la mañana, se tardó dos horas más en encontrar la cueva y el doble al esperarla a que regresara y justo ahora que sale de la cueva ya es de noche. Algo no andaba bien en este lugar.

Podía sentir presencias oscuras en este bosque, no tan solo eso sino también sentir algo más haya de su entendimiento. Podía sentir caos a metros de aquí, más precisos de lo que parecía ser un castillo en el fondo.

-…-

No iba a resolver nada si se quedaba parado viendo una estructura de la que sabe que no estaba ahí en antes.

En el camino pudo ver un sinfín de tropas de los no muertos, preparándose para lo que sería un ataque al pueblo.

Como si dejara que eso pasará.

Iba a sacar una de sus botellas de agua bendita hasta que sintió una presencia bastante descomunal, sentía un millón de almas en una persona muerta.

Reaccionó a tiempo para evitar ser cortado en dos por una hoz que era blandida por un ser esquelético con túnica.

La Parca en persona

- **Mortal... Explica tus razones de estar en vuestro territorio y talvez te deje ir con tu miserable alma-** Reclamo el recolector de almas apuntando con su arma al cazador.

-Y tu que haces aquí, en vez de ir por los que les toca morir- Replicó apuntándole con su ballesta.

Bajo su arma para mostrarle todo el ejército de la noche que hacía sus preparaciones.

- **Veras mortal, justo ahora el ejército que ha sido traído desde los pozos más profundos del infierno por mi señor se está preparando no tan solo para atacar Europa sino también para la llegada de ÉL-** Explicólamuertealcazador que sólo miraba a las fuerzas del mal que iban a atacar a los inocentes.

- **Últimamente hemos recibido reclutas humanos que aspiran con la magia negra, siento que no eres un humano normal porque no te nos unes-** Trato de convencer al cazador en unirse a ellos, pero la única respuesta del cazador fue su silencio.

- **Tomaré tu silencio como un no, es una lastima deberás. Talvez pudieras haber sido capaz de eliminarlo-** Volvió a tomar su hoz en mano para tratar de acabar con el.

- _ **Muerte, el amo nos ha llamado y nos requiere en la sala del trono-**_ _Se_ __escucho la voz de una mujer acercándose a donde estaban los dos.

Solo que una vez se apareció, Helsing pudo reconocerla como una de las prometidas de Drácula, Mariska, y ella como al quién la mato y a su amor.

- _ **Grrr… Helsing**_ \- Masculló en su gruñido al verlo nuevamente.

- **Entonces este cazador es ese tal legendario Val Helsing del que tanto hablan, pero las órdenes del maestro son lo primero más tarde podrás desquitarte con el si se atreve a desafiar a Castlevania** \- Dijo antes de retirarse junto a la vampira para presentarse con su amo.

Lo dejaron solo junto al ejército que estaban dispuestos de poner aprueba sus entrenamientos con esta pobre alma que les tocó ser la primera víctima.

 **~Beginning~**

 **~Castlevania 3: Dracula's Curse~**

-Castlevania eh? Al parecer la Pascua se adelantó- Dijo para sacar su ballesta y dispararle a los diferentes esqueletos que se acercaban.

Una cabeza de Medusa se acercaba a donde estaba solo para ser derribada con uno de sus cuchillos.

Una bestia oscura trato de atacarlo por la espalda, fallando en el proceso por qué el cazador hizo una barrida pasando por debajo entre las patas de la bestia para luego lanzarle una de sus botellas de agua bendita.

El monstruo aullaba en agonía mientras poco a poco se derretía con el agua bendecida por los sirvientes de Dios.

Avanzaba por el gran bosque de la noche matando a tanta tropa que podía, cuando llego a un cementerio donde lo esperaban los muertos vivientes este uso de sus habilidades de cazador para traspasarlo sin mucho problema.

Fue ahí que llego a la entrada del castillo, detrás de las cerca de rejas pudo tener una mejor vista de como lucia el castillo de cerca.

Las abrió para empezar a dirigirse al Interior de este.

Y una persona encapuchado lo veía desde una distancia cerca mirando al cazador.

-...-

 **~Continuara~**


	2. Chapter 2

**XmarkZX Productivos presenta:**

 _ **Drácula's Demise**_

 _ **Decidí hacer esto pronto para limpiar mis ojos de la cochinada de guion resumido que hizo mi profesora con lo que le mande para la obra, le hice bastante correcciones e incluso a las que hacían ver a Drácula como un villano genérico de la mierda en vez del Dracula bien desarrollado de Symphony of the Night y la serie de Netflix, y algunas partes que dan lastima y no tiene sentido.**_

 _Los personajes de Castlevania y Van Helsing le pertenecen a Konami y Stephen Sommers respectivamente._

 **Stage 1**

 **~Dracula Castle~**

 **~Castlevania: Harmony of Despair~**

Se hallaba caminando por los pasillos del gran castillo de Drácula, deshaciéndose de los monstruos que había en el área del Hall.

Tiro a un lado a un zombie que trato de tomarlo por sorpresa, solo para verse siendo como el cazador le arrancaba la cabeza.

-Nunca antes había visto un lugar tan lleno de monstruos, es como si no hubiera un final con estos.- Decía Van viendo su alrededor y como habían más monstruos merodeando por el lugar.

Noto el deterioro en toda esta parte del castillo por falta de mantenimiento y limpieza.

A excepción de algunos retratos en las paredes en la que se lució el artista y mostraba al posible dueño de este castillo.

El hombre en aquella pintura era Drácula, pero no era el que conocía eso está seguro, junto a una hermosa mujer de pelos rubios y a un joven idéntico a esta y a Drácula.

-"Los Tepes" Incluso monstruos pueden encontrar felicidad si lo desean, y aún así siento la tristeza con esta pintura como si fuera un recuerdo lleno de nostalgia- Dijo no atreviéndose a pasar su mano por la superficie plana de esta obra de arte.

Notaba más de lo que le llamaban la atención al cazador, parecía ser la vida pasada del conde antes de la oscuridad. Y antes de la oscuridad había amor, solo que extinguido por algún suceso que debió de haber acontecido años atrás.

Pero aquel joven…

-No hay duda, es un dhampire- A decir verdad no se ha encontrado contra un híbrido entre un vampiro y un humano, razones: el humano muere devorado por el vampiro y a veces los convierten en vampiros por accidente mientras los están haciendo apasionado.

El sonido de alguien acercándose se hizo presente en su oído, se alejó de dónde estaba para estar listo en su pelea contra aquel enemigo.

Por la ventana salió un hombre lobo de tonalidades azules junto a uno de los guardias vampiros del castillo y acompañados de aquella prometida que conocía bien.

Apunto con su ballesta al corazón de la vampiresa en caso que intentara algo junto a sus lacayos.

-Mi sed de sangre me pedía que te matará justo donde estás, ya me quitaste a un amado y no permitiré que lo hagas de nuevo humano-

-Este Drácula me parece que ya tuvo una esposa y un hijo, con eso estoy seguro que le basta con su familia-

-Me importa una mierda que este casado con una puta humana y tuviera un tabú que se opone a su mismo padre, cuando esto termine talvez me vuelva en su futura esposa y reina de los vampiros-

Se transforma en un demonio murciélago para acabar con Van Helsing junto a los esbirros.

 **-¡Muere por mi amado!-**

 **-No serás capaz de vencernos, ni siquiera eres un Belmont-**

 **-Y si lo hicieras jamás podrás vencer a nuestro señor-**

 _ **Música**_

 _ **Poison Mind de Castlevania (NES)**_

Se abalanzaron contra el para matarlo, se quitó del medio con una rodada y disparo las flechas de sus ballesta, dándole a una de las alas de Marishka que su vuelo se afecto por esto.

El hombre lobo salto por todos lados en girando en el proceso para embestir al cazador. Val Helsing dio un gran salto dejando debajo de él al monstruo que quedó confundido ante las habilidades de un simple humano.

En media caída sus instintos le obligaron a cubrirse del ataque de Marishka que voló hacia para acertarle un golpe que lo mando a chocar con uno de los pilares del lugar.

Se bajó del pilar quedando cerca de los restos de un esqueleto que sostenía una hacha antes que su vida hubiera sido arrebatada por uno de los monstruos de este castillo. Vio a la pretendiente dirigirse hacia el con las garras abiertas, tomo el hacha con su fuerza y se la lanzó en un intento para detener su avance.

El hacha le dio al estómago de la vampiresa haciéndola caer a tierra firme por sus heridas, tomo uno de sus frascos de agua bendita para acabar con ella.

Aunque se la lanzó al otro vampiro que se convirtió en neblina para tomarlo por sorpresa enfocándose en la ramera de otro mundo. Le dio en la cara provocándole grandes quemaduras por el líquido bañados con las oraciones de los padres del señor.

El príncipe de la oscuridad se hallaba viendo la pelea que ocurría en aquella área de su castillo disfrutando de su copa de sangre humana.

Junto a él estaban sus generales y su mano derecha la Muerte, que también estaban viendo la pelea de la aquella vampira que proclamaba venir de otro mundo pelear contra ese cazador de monstruos.

Las puertas del trono se abrieron por uno de sus soldados que servía de vigía en caso que hubiera un ataque imprevisto hacia el castillo, se notaba apresurado al talvez tratarse de una noticia importante.

- **¿Que sucede soldado? Solo di lo que tengas que informarnos y lárgate que nuestro señor está ocupado** -

-¡Es él! ¡El Belmont ya llegó al castillo!-

Todos se dieron cuenta del error que fue dejar a ese cazador entrar, bajaron la guardia enfocándose en el como para enfocarse en su mayor enemigo por hace dos siglos que los han llevado a la tumba.

Todos miraron a su señor, la Muerte seguía igual de calmada, que mantenía la calma ante la aparición de la sangre de sus más grandes enemigos en la historia. Lo tomo un sorbe de su bebida para que el espejo mágico cambiará de ubicación mostrando las afueras del castillo donde estaba el Belmont, encapuchado por la lluvia que hacía en las afueras y no para esconder su identidad ya al estar blandiendo el látigo que lo ha matado en varias ocasiones.

- **... Esto será interesante-**

Le rompió el brazo al hombre lobo para luego apuñalarle la pierna con una de sus dagas parando sus ataques veloces por un tiempo, detuvo un golpe que iba a hacer con su brazo bueno. Solo para clavarle otra daga en su puño.

Quedó indefenso al ya no poder pelear y listo para que el cazador acabará con su vida con un cuchillo de un filo de plata, antes que si pudiera enterrarse la fue embestido por aquel vampiro que lo tiro al suelo para morderle el cuello, Helsing hacia un forcejeo para evitar ser mordido mientras se oían las risas de la vampiresa ante la mala fortuna de su odiado enemigo.

- **¡En algún momento el legendario Van Helsing iba a perecer contra sus enemigos, pero no temas seguirás viviendo solo que serás uno de los tantos que has matado!** -

Sus fuerzas casi se iban a terminar en esos instantes hasta que escucho el sonido de unas cadenas.

Pudo presenciar como el vampiro fue azotado con un látigo de cadenas, noto como el cuerpo del vampiro empezó a quemarse por el golpe de aquel latigazo. Empujo al monstruo para alejarse del radio de la explosión que iba a provocar el monstruo, una vez alejado lo suficiente vio como explotó sin dejar ningún rastro de un cadáver.

-¡ **QUIEN HA SIDO!** \- Demandó la vampiresa furiosa de lo que estaba pasando.

Miro al hombre lobo que se hallaba temblando del miedo al reconocer ese látigo, era raro ver ese cambio repentino en un monstruo de la noche por un hombre encapuchado a la lejanía.

- **¡Ese látigo! ¡La Estrella del Amanecer!... ¡Un Belmont!** -

El encapuchado se quitó la capa que llevaba puesta para revelar a un joven hombre de apariencia de bárbaro de cabello rubio y un buen cuerpo listo para batallar con monstruos cargaba consigo un látigo de cadenas en su mano.

 _ **~Vampire Killer~**_

 _ **~Castlevania: Judgement~**_

-¡HEEAAH!- Lanzo otro latigazo dirigido al hombre lobo que no pudo esquivar y resultó con el acierto del látigo a su peludo pecho.

Aulló de dolor para explotar justo como su compañero, ambos monstruos fueron derrotados fácilmente como si nada ante un solo hombre que cargaba un látigo.

La sangre de la vampiresa hervía de irá por la incompetencia de sus subordinados y la intervención de aquel que llaman Belmont.

- **¡Maldito humano de mierda! ¡Como te atreves a entrometerte de con mi venganza!** -

-Nosotros los provenientes de la casa de los Belmont hicimos el juramento de proteger a la humanidad de los monstruos. Perece ante el poder del legendario Vampire Killer-

- **El único que perecerá... ¡ERES TÚ!** -

Se lanzó al ataque en su intento de matar al que los monstruos sirvientes a su nuevo amado temían. Ilusa, cualquiera que se cruza con un Belmont conoce su final y el suyo estuvo escrito desde el momento que piso pie en Castlevania.

El Belmont saco un reloj de bolsillo y detuvo el tiempo y a los que estaban en su entorno, el ataque de Marishka fue parado y quedo a merced del Belmont que solo le dio un solo latigazo a la cara de la vampira.

Cuando el tiempo volvió a moverse ella no pudo concretar lo que pasó en realidad hasta sentir un gran calor emerger de su cara para que segundos después explotara por el latigazo del legendario látigo de los Belmont.

- **¡DRAACULAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** -

Una vez con ella fuera del camino el Belmont se dirigió donde Helsing para ayudarle a pararse y ver si se encontrará bien.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto dándole la mano al otro cazador que acepto su ayuda.

-Si. Tú debes de ser ese tal Belmont del que hablaban-

-Yo vengo del clan que fue excomulgado por la iglesia y que combaten a los monstruos de la noche puedes llamarme Simon Belmont.-

Simon Belmont, el Belmont de esta época ha venido a hacerle frente al señor de la oscuridad como dictan su destino y los de su linaje.

-Y dime mi buen cazador ¿De que clan provienes tu que has decidido enfrentarte al señor oscuro? Algo me dice que sirves a la iglesia.-

-Solamente soy un triste cazador de monstruo experto a quien le llaman Gabriel Van Helsing. Solamente vine a cumplir de un trabajo obligatorio, después de todo no puedo salir de este lugar a menos que venza al final-

-Justo como la maldición del bosque de la noche eterna descrita en los escritos de nuestro fundador León Belmont.-

-Eso y que si no hubiera maldición... De todos modos no hubiera dejado que atacarán a la humanidad.-

-No eres el único ¿Qué dices Helsing, quieres hacer equipo para acabar con la tiranía de Drácula de una buena vez por todas?-

Solo le sonrió como respuesta y ambos se estrecharon la mano para dar inicio a un fuerte equipo para acabar con el mal de este mundo encarnado como Drácula.

 _ **Stage Clear~**_

 _ **~Castlevania (NES)~**_

 **~CONTINUARA...~**


End file.
